USMUDR 4 - 19/11/2013 (Second Trial)
21:00:11 Mizuki: *Mizuki waits by the elevator, waiting for everyone else to arrive* 21:01:37 Trevor: *Trevor is sat outside the elevator asleep* 21:01:46 Rin: *lying on his bed and hears the announcement* this again huh?.... * gets up and makes his way down the hallway* 21:02:33 Nobu: *She emerges from the dark corridor and approaches the elevator* 21:02:39 Nobu: Hello 21:02:44 Chiku: *Wanders down the hallway, nodding at the others and glancing at Trevor before standing still* 21:03:19 Rin: *approaches the elevator and waves* hey! 21:05:11 Mizuki: *Nods to Nobu, Rin and Chiku* Hey all... So, I guess it's that time again. 21:05:15 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator opens* 21:05:21 Monoleo Mastermind: Come on down little shits. 21:05:29 Chiku: *looks over at Rin with a smile before nodding at mizuki* seems so... 21:43:12 Chiku: *steps into the elevator, hands clasped in front of her* 21:46:11 Keiko: *Keiko walks into the elevator, at a time like this she was nervous, more than nervous. her hands trembled* 21:46:47 Nobu: *She walks into the elevator calmly* 21:46:50 Gem & Ini: Gemalli sucked in a sharp breath. This was it. Make or break. He looked back to his brother, who was still seemingly out of light. He looked to the elevator once more, grabbing his brother's cold hand. He needed to do this, for all that he loved. Gemalli was going to fight until the killer was put to death. "Let's go." 21:47:05 Gem & Ini: The two of them walked in, Gemalli headstrong while Inirgo was quietly treading behind him. 21:47:18 Trevor: *Walks into the elevator* 21:47:30 Felix: *Felix walks into the elevator* 21:48:05 Chiku: *she looks over at Rin, taking in a breath before reaching her hand to him, a silent ask for his hand* we'll get through this. Together. *she whispered the promise* 21:48:15 Gem & Ini: It took Gem whatever strength he had to look up to Felix. His other hand was still open... 21:48:35 Gem & Ini: He used the oppertune to at least try.. To console the author. He placed it on Felix's shoulder. 21:48:46 Trevor: I can't believe you're all fucking depressed over the psycho. 21:48:55 Rin: *grips her hand and smiles softly* yeah 21:49:15 Rin: it's a promise 21:49:16 Nobu: Behave 21:49:31 Chiku: *she smiles a little, reassured and gripped his hand back* 21:50:22 Trevor: Fine. 21:50:24 Felix: *Felix glances at Gem, smiling slightly before looking away again* 21:50:40 Keiko: *Keiko breathed heavily, she felt faint and leaned against the elevator wall* 21:50:41 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator opens* 21:50:46 Gem & Ini: Gem saw the flicker of hope, and slightly nodded. 21:50:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Welcome, welcome. 21:50:49 Keiko: I...I don't know if I can do this.... 21:50:49 Gem & Ini: That was it. 21:50:54 Gem & Ini: That was the push he needed. 21:51:04 Monoleo Mastermind: NOW SOLVE THE MURDER. 21:51:19 Nobu: *She walks out and to her podium* 21:51:26 Gem & Ini: With a small flare of justice burning in him once more, Gemalli made it to his stand, leading Inirgo. 21:51:39 Gem & Ini: His hand slipped out of the other cold one as the both of them took their places. 21:51:48 Felix: *Felix walked to his stand* 21:51:48 Rin: *takes a deep breath, exhales and walks over to his podium* 21:51:48 Chiku: *she releases his hand and approaches her podium, standing tall like she had before* 21:52:29 Keiko: *Keiko walked to her podium, gripping tightly at her shirt, her breathing becoming more laboured* d-don't do this now heart.... 21:53:20 Nobu: *She grips the side of her podium, smiling around at everyone* 21:53:57 Chiku: * she avoids Nobu's look, knowing she would just creep her out once more * 21:54:56 Gem & Ini: Inhale. Exhale. Gemalli's voice rose up. 21:55:02 Gem & Ini: "Alright, let's get this show on the road." 21:55:07 Trevor: Right. Evidence. 21:55:27 Gem & Ini: He placed a hand on the fine piece of wood before him, leaning onto it. 21:55:31 Keiko: *she leaned against her podium, struggling to speak* s-sure... 21:56:04 Gem & Ini: "We found a ripped up drawing by Yuki, various newspaper clippings, the pen that she was murdered with.." 21:56:21 Gem & Ini: It took a lot to not let his voice tremble, but this was a show, and damnit he was going to perform. 21:56:28 Chiku: *she lets her hands rest on the wood, nodding* the scratch marks to her face, too 21:56:34 Gem & Ini: "Yuki was also found with.. A cape that adorned her shoulders. Azure blue." 21:57:02 Chiku: Was... That not Inirgo's...? 21:57:08 Gem & Ini: Inirgo shivered, acknowleding the statement. So she still had it.. 21:57:24 Trevor: So..? Inigro becomes suspect numero uno. 21:57:35 Gem & Ini: Gemalli nodded. 21:57:42 Chiku: *the shiver confirmed and she leaned back a little* 21:57:43 Gem & Ini: "Inirgo and Yuki spent time together the night before her murder." 21:57:55 Rin: just because she had his cape doesn't mean that he murdered her right? 21:58:02 Gem & Ini: "Of course not! Quite the opposite." 21:58:14 Chiku: May I ask what the time was spent doing? 21:58:18 Gem & Ini: "Inirgo gave Yuki his cape because she fell asleep." 21:58:33 Gem & Ini: Inirgo kept quiet, although he heard the memory play before him. 21:58:33 Chiku: I don't suspect him, but it'll help push the blame away 21:58:46 Gem & Ini: "H-He was pretty excited about spending what little time he had with her." 21:58:49 Gem & Ini: Gemalli continued. 21:58:56 Nobu: Might I ask if master Inigro and master Gemalli gave their secrets out? 21:59:02 Gem & Ini: Gemalli nodded. 21:59:12 Chiku: They did, in the cafeteria 21:59:19 Gem & Ini: "I was actually the first to follow Felix's suggestion and dove into secret breaking first." 21:59:31 Chiku: A circus act gone wrong, right? 21:59:36 Gem & Ini: "... Right." 21:59:39 Nobu: Ah, yes 21:59:46 Nobu: *She nods smiling* 21:59:51 Chiku: * she nods* 22:00:02 Gem & Ini: "Something along those lines." 22:00:11 Gem & Ini: "I last saw her that night. It was a couple of days before she.. Died." Inirgo's quiet voice dropped. 22:00:18 Trevor: You say she was murdered with a pen? 22:00:26 Gem & Ini: "Correct." Gemalli picked up. 22:00:27 Keiko: *Keiko couldn't handle everything that was happening and collapsed at her podium* 22:00:42 Trevor: Mizuki, please help Keiko. 22:00:52 Nobu: *Watches her fall* what a shame 22:00:54 Trevor: So.. Who would use a pen? 22:00:58 Nobu: One less brain 22:01:02 Nobu: Hopefully, everyone here 22:01:12 Trevor: Hmmmm... Newspapers too.... 22:01:37 Felix: The newspaper clipping would point to Chiku, would it not? 22:01:48 Gem & Ini: Gemalli nodded at Felix's statement. 22:01:50 Chiku: I'd like to object 22:01:51 Gem & Ini: "If I may continue." 22:01:52 Nobu: Perhaps someone let loose their secret to Yuki and did not wish for it to spread? 22:02:06 Nobu: *She leans forward, eyes gleaming* or perhaps they were desprate to know her's 22:02:36 Gem & Ini: "The newspaper clippings found in Yuki's pockets were various. There were two articles, one quote-unquote "younger" than the other. If you can look at your... Erm, evidence tablet thingies." 22:03:02 Chiku: Felix, may I ask you something? 22:03:04 Gem & Ini: -The tablets displayed a bushel of newspaper clippings, one more yellow than the other- 22:04:17 Gem & Ini: "The lesser yellow article was more recent. It was about a book factory. The yellow article however..." This was when Gemalli's tone dropped, maybe without even knowing. It had an edge of.. Darkness, to it? 22:04:28 Gem & Ini: "The other article was that written by Chiku, slandering the twins." 22:04:32 Chiku: When you'd found out my profession, what did you say when I told you I had an article written on you and your sister? *she looks over at Felix, watching him* 22:05:58 Felix: I said that it would be impossible, as we wrote under a penname. 22:06:32 Chiku: So, how is it possible for me to write of you two if I never knew your name? 22:07:03 Rin: that's a good point 22:07:10 Gem & Ini: "...?" 22:08:22 Nobu: Master Felix, did you or your sister reveal your secrets 22:08:28 Felix: Like I said it would be literally impossible unless we'd met you before. And even then we never disclose our penname. 22:08:48 Nobu: I apologise for all the questions, it's just that you're an important key in this case *She grins* 22:09:13 Gem & Ini: "Ghh.." 22:09:16 Chiku: *she nods* thank you, Felix. *she looks back around, looking over Gemalli before focusing on Nobu * 22:09:33 Felix: I'm afraid that we didn't, but that secret is not something that I'm willing to disclose. 22:09:48 Nobu: I see, I see 22:10:06 Chiku: Who didn't reveal their secrets? Me, Felix and Yuki 22:10:11 Nobu: *She waves a hand casually in his direction* this is the attitude that got mistress Yuki hurt, I beleive 22:10:12 Chiku: Nobu too, right? 22:10:22 Gem & Ini: That's true. If he were to disclose it, he'd be a prime target after this trial. Gemalli couldn't afford that. 22:10:28 Nobu: Yes, this is correct 22:10:53 Gem & Ini: "You don't know that, Nobu." Gemalli threw in something to say. He didn't like to remain quiet, at least not for long. 22:11:18 Nobu: *She turns her head to look at him, smiling unmoving* 22:11:20 Nobu: Do I not? 22:11:21 Chiku: We don't know anything, Gemalli. That's why we're here. 22:11:28 Gem & Ini: "Maybe what happened to Yuki was, as someone else said, a secret was dropped on her and then she was done in." 22:11:31 Gem & Ini: "It's one or the other." 22:11:50 Felix: So that would mean someone who didn't tell the rest their secret then? 22:12:02 Gem & Ini: "Yuki wouldn't harm anyone.." Inirgo stated. 22:12:13 Gem & Ini: "She cried when I told her that... That Trevor said the things he did.." 22:12:22 Gem & Ini: "She wouldn't harm anyone..." 22:12:26 Chiku: “...?" 22:12:39 Nobu: It could be 22:12:42 Chiku: What did Trevor say? 22:12:52 Gem & Ini: Inirgo kept his eyes to the floor. 22:12:53 Nobu: Though my bets are that the killer wanted her secrets 22:13:08 Nobu: Mistress Yuki's body looked tortured to me 22:13:16 Nobu: As though she was being interrogated 22:13:22 Gem & Ini: "Trevor said that the reason why he made her cry was because the Mikomi's were trying to kill him." 22:13:25 Gem & Ini: "She was heartbroken." 22:13:36 Gem & Ini: "A-And I told her that.. I would protect her from stuff like that." 22:13:49 Gem & Ini: His voice was a bit faded, a small laugh dripped out. 22:13:58 Rin: Inirgo... 22:14:00 Gem & Ini: "Protect her from the oven monster! Don't let the tuna get burnt! Ahaha.." 22:14:01 Nobu: *Her voice booms* Excuse me! 22:14:04 Trevor: "She did try to kill me!!" 22:14:15 Nobu: We are not here about the drama that happened before hand 22:14:18 Chiku: Trevor, this isn't about you! 22:14:26 Gem & Ini: "Shut the fuck up Trevor, honestly!" 22:14:29 Gem & Ini: Gemalli piped in. 22:14:54 Nobu: As I said before 22:14:59 Chiku: Whether she tried or not, SHE is the dead one, not YOU. 22:15:13 Nobu: I beleive mistress Yuki was tortured 22:15:19 Nobu: The killer wanted her secret 22:15:36 Felix: Tortured for information? Theres only one person who would want information that bad. 22:15:38 Chiku: *looks over at Nobu * what...? 22:15:57 Nobu: The scratches on her face, and the fact there's a hole in her neck before the slice 22:15:59 Gem & Ini: "...." 22:16:08 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's eyed widen. Christ, that's right, how did he overlook.. 22:16:12 Nobu: The killer stabbed her in the neck, giving her one last chance 22:16:15 Gem & Ini: "Not to mention! The drawing!" 22:16:23 Nobu: And then sliced *she makes a motion with her arm* 22:16:25 Gem & Ini: "The drawing, it was by Yuki's hand." 22:16:31 Chiku: What about the drawing? 22:16:37 Chiku: It makes no sense! 22:16:49 Rin: I don't get it either? 22:16:51 Gem & Ini: "She made sure that the words "backstabber" and "lying rat" were noticeable” 22:17:06 Gem & Ini: "She used the book that Ini and I read." Gemalli pulled out the illustration. 22:17:22 Gem & Ini: There, in plain view, was the crude drawing of what seemed to be twins, one holding a blue eye and one holding a green one. 22:17:39 Felix: Ah, my suspicions are confirmed. I have one culprit in mind. 22:17:41 Gem & Ini: Placed together, although most of the page was drawn over, there were key phrases left to be read. 22:17:44 Chiku: *she looked over at the illustration, frowning* but what does it /mean/? 22:17:49 Gem & Ini: "She drew this, as a message." 22:17:58 Gem & Ini: Drew this with her hands, you could say. 22:18:25 Gem & Ini: '.. Wait. Hands.. Neck..' Gemalli's thoughts clicked together. 22:18:25 Gem & Ini: "Guys, hold up." 22:18:25 Gem & Ini: "We're saying that this was torture, right?" 22:18:33 Gem & Ini: "To expunge information from someone?" 22:18:40 Felix: Yes. 22:18:46 Rin: that's what we're thinking 22:18:56 Chiku: That seems to be our train of thought, yes. 22:19:04 Gem & Ini: "Yuki draws with her hands. Let that sink in. That's her key body part... Just roll with me on this." 22:19:17 Gem & Ini: "Inirgo and I work with our hands, too." 22:19:20 Nobu: Of course *she smiles* 22:19:24 Gem & Ini: "Where was Yuki killed?" 22:19:28 Gem & Ini: "She was slit on the throat." 22:19:32 Chiku: *she places her hands on the podium, watching him explain* 22:19:33 Rin: her room right? 22:19:42 Gem & Ini: "Throat, what do throats do? Throats, mouths... They talk." 22:19:57 Chiku: ...? 22:20:18 Chiku: What do you mean? 22:20:23 Gem & Ini: "Whoever did this, if you connect the idea of torture for information... It makes sense that the killer would SILENCE their victim for good." 22:20:31 Nobu: You might be getting a bit deep there 22:21:20 Chiku: Perhaps digging too deep. Maybe even digging your own grave. 22:21:26 Gem & Ini: "What?" 22:21:34 Gem & Ini: Gemalli blinked. 22:21:39 Gem & Ini: "What the hell do you mean, Chiku?" 22:21:54 Rin: whoa, easy there guys 22:22:07 Chiku: *she frowns* what do you mean "what do you mean"? 22:22:38 Nobu: She leans over her podium* it's not about silencing anyone 22:22:40 Gem & Ini: "Digging my own grave, no, I want you to elaborate on that." 22:23:03 Chiku: You're offering evidence that can apply to you, too, you know! 22:23:12 Gem & Ini: "How the HELL?" 22:23:24 Chiku: Just cause you told your secret doesn't mean you told the truth! 22:23:33 Gem & Ini: Gemalli scowled. "Look, if it's because of your-" 22:23:34 Gem & Ini: "What?!" 22:23:46 Chiku: The pauses you took the side glances, you were /lying/. 22:24:05 Gem & Ini: Silence. 22:24:19 Nobu: It's the opposite, it's about getting them to talk and in a state of frustration brought murder into the scene 22:24:29 Gem & Ini: "How DARE you? You DARE you try to insinuate that I'd do the same cheap tricks you do?!" 22:24:29 Gem & Ini: Gemalli was getting angry, both hands on the bar. 22:24:48 Nobu: Mistress Chiku 22:24:57 Nobu: I understand you like your drama 22:24:57 Chiku: Oh, fuck off, Nobu. *she focuses on Gemalli, gripping the podium* 22:25:28 Nobu: But this is not about anyone else's secrets other than mistress Yuki's 22:25:29 Chiku: I don't do "cheap tricks", that's you! Your whole circus was a JOKE 22:25:35 Nobu: I don't think I will 22:25:48 Rin: guys! 22:25:50 Trevor: Wow, Chiku fuck right off. 22:26:07 Chiku: *scowls at Nobu, her nails gripping the wood with anger* 22:26:59 Felix: I think its quite obvious who the culprit is in this crime. Someone who wants information? The clippings? It's obviously Chiku. 22:27:19 Rin: but someone could’ve put them there to frame her! 22:27:22 Chiku: The clippings are fake! You know it! 22:27:27 Gem & Ini: "Oh really? Is that what you think? So all of that little 'boo-hoo, I made you eat dirt', what, that was a little play too? Well whoo-de-fucking doo, Chiku! Maybe we should let you join us since you're an A+ CLASS ACT. That is, if you don't intend on KILLING ANYONE." 22:27:53 Rin: SHE WOULDN'T 22:27:58 Felix: Chiku also had a motive for killing. She quite obviously disliked me and my sibling. 22:28:02 Chiku: I said fuck OFF, Gemalli!! 22:28:07 Gem & Ini: He leaned back. "Fake? Really now? First you lie to cover your tracks, and now you want your muck to be fake?" 22:28:12 Nobu: S I L E N C E 22:28:14 Gem & Ini: "No, how about I don't fuck off?!" 22:28:14 Chiku: Felix, don't you dare! I liked you both! 22:28:29 Felix: Liar. 22:28:49 Nobu: *she coughs returning to her usual smile* 22:29:04 Nobu: I went into all of your rooms 22:29:06 Chiku: *she growls in annoyance! looking over at Nobu * 22:29:15 Chiku: You... You what...? 22:29:22 Gem & Ini: "What the-?! What the fuck, Nobu?!" 22:29:37 Gem & Ini: Gemalli was appaled by the lack of privacy more than anything, the fact that she threw that into the courtroom. 22:29:44 Nobu: Precautions were made, I'm quite the pick pocket 22:29:59 Gem & Ini: "For fuck's... Okay, so then what did you find, then? Why bring this up?" 22:30:06 Chiku: That's our only privacy! How often have you?! 22:30:15 Nobu: I managed to pocket this… *she holds up a Dictaphone*… from mistress Chiku 22:30:25 Gem & Ini: Why leave a gaping hole for everyone to be cautious around her? Why leave herself open like that /now/, out of all times? 22:30:34 Felix: Ah yes, Chiku keeps at least two on her from what she told me before. 22:30:36 Chiku: *she felt her heart stop* that's- 22:30:49 Gem & Ini: "..." 22:30:50 Felix: Recording everyone secrets for your gossip collum Chiku? 22:30:57 Chiku: I- 22:31:04 Nobu: Huehuehue 22:31:10 Chiku: That was for my own protection! 22:31:12 Rin: *whispers* everyone... 22:31:21 Gem & Ini: "Hahahaaa.." 22:31:21 Rin: *suddenly rises to a shout with rage in his eyes* EVERYONE BE QUIET! 22:31:41 Gem & Ini: "And you call ME the class act?!" 22:31:48 Chiku: *she looks back to Rin, shocked at his loudness * 22:31:50 Nobu: Master Rin, please let me continue 22:32:08 Gem & Ini: "So not only do you decide to try and woo me under your finger, doll, but you went ahead an manipulated everyone around you, too?" 22:32:08 Gem & Ini: The shout caught him off guard. 22:32:08 Gem & Ini: Gemalli remained quiet. 22:32:08 Nobu: Interupting my statement is rather rude 22:32:47 Chiku: *she remained quiet, looking over at nobu* 22:33:01 Rin: *slams his hands on podium, attempting not to break it* sorry nobu, this'll only take a second 22:33:09 Nobu: So mistress Chiku 22:33:29 Nobu: Too bad, I'm going 22:33:59 Nobu: Hehehe, anyhow, we're you planning on doing the same to me as you did mistress Yuki? 22:34:21 Gem & Ini: "Ohhh, wait a minute." 22:34:22 Chiku: I didn't do /anything/ to Yuki!! 22:34:31 Gem & Ini: "Chiku, did you record our conversation, too?" 22:34:46 Gem & Ini: "I'm curious. The one prior to me dropping like a dead man." Gemalli asked, voice and tone unwavering. 22:34:47 Chiku: I never touched her! - ah.. Which one? 22:34:49 Rin: LISTEN UP! I WANT EVERYONE TO CUT THE CRAP ABOUT WHAT CHIKU'S DONE! 22:35:14 Chiku: *she looks back at Rin, watching him closely * 22:35:18 Nobu: It looks like you tortured her for secrets 22:35:41 Gem & Ini: "Oh look, so you managed to twist someone around your finger after all." Gemalli remarked. 22:35:42 Rin: SHE'S TRYING TO CHANGE HERSELF FOR THE BETTER AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE HER A CHANCE 22:35:47 Gem & Ini: "Holy shit, Rin.." 22:35:52 Gem & Ini: "Rin, that's the same speil she told me!" 22:35:58 Nobu: Master Rin, do not let relationships get in the way of your life 22:36:01 Felix: That’s what she wants you to believe Rin, but it’s a complete lie. 22:36:08 Gem & Ini: "She said that I changed her for the better! Lo and behold, she went ahead and backstabbed me!" 22:36:14 Chiku: I didn't /twist/ him! I needed help, and you wouldn't help me! 22:36:15 Gem & Ini: "She didn't even tell me about those recordings." 22:36:17 Gem & Ini: "WOW." 22:36:36 Gem & Ini: "SUCH BULLSHIT!" 22:36:36 Gem & Ini: "AND WHO WAS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED YOUR ROOM, I WONDER?" 22:36:38 Gem & Ini: "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SET ALL OF YUOR CLIPPINGS ON FIRE?" 22:36:41 Rin: SAY WHAT YOU WANT BUT I BONDED WITH HER OF MY OWN FREE WILL 22:36:46 Gem & Ini: "WOW, I DIDN'T HELP YOU AT /ALL/???" 22:36:51 Gem & Ini: "HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA." 22:37:02 Gem & Ini: Loud clapping could be heard in the room, coming from Gemalli. 22:37:05 Gem & Ini: "Class FUCKING act!!" 22:37:20 Chiku: *she cowers at the shouting, backing away from her podium a little* 22:37:31 Gem & Ini: "What, PLEASE tell me you have that on tape! Or, what, did you got rid of those? To make the light shine in your favor?" 22:37:42 Felix: Ah yes, Chiku has written a little bit about everyone. 22:37:42 Rin: I CHOSE BY MYSELF TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH HER! IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF SOME 'EVIL SPELL' BULLSHIT! 22:37:56 Felix: You know Rin, I bet she wrote about you too. 22:38:10 Rin: I already know that 22:38:23 Chiku: I wrote about everyone! That much is true, but Rin forgave me! 22:38:33 Rin: she admitted it herself when I was talking to her 22:38:41 Nobu: Chiiiiiiku? 22:38:45 Chiku: He gave me at least HALF A CHANCE to help! 22:38:59 Nobu: Is it not true that curiosity is in your nature? 22:39:00 Chiku: *she looks at Nobu, sighing * what now? 22:39:17 Chiku: ... Yes, I'd say curiosity is... 22:39:31 Chiku: * she could see where this was going* 22:39:53 Nobu: Would you kill for said curiosity?? Or harm? 22:39:55 Gem & Ini: Fuck it, Rin was a lost cause. Already dragged to the depths of thorny hell. May God help the poor soul that rested with Chiku.. 22:39:59 Chiku: But not enough to /murder/, especially not an innocent girl! 22:40:29 Rin: look, I don't see any of you guys as my enemies, you're all my friends here 22:40:40 Gem & Ini: "And we're not trying to make enemies with you, Rin." 22:40:52 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm bored. 22:40:55 Gem & Ini: "We're just telling you the truth. For christ's sake, she did the same thing to me, man. Level with me." 22:41:06 Nobu: What a scoop it must be, a secret to die for? You must be desperate mistress *her eyes shine as she grins wickedly* 22:41:22 Chiku: I DIDNT KILL HER 22:41:37 Chiku: I. DIDNT. KILL. HER. 22:41:45 Chiku: How many times!? 22:41:51 Monoleo Mastermind: Vote? 22:41:54 Chiku: How blind you all are! 22:42:03 Nobu: Hmmmm, a million 22:42:07 Felix: It doesn't matter how many times you say it. Every time you'll be wrong 22:42:24 Nobu: Maybe you can keep saying it as you're being executed and I might believe you? 22:42:25 Chiku: Rin? Rin, Rin listen to me, please 22:42:28 Gem & Ini: Gemalli narrowed his eyes. "Blind? Really? Really now?" 22:42:28 Gem & Ini: "It's not like you haven't done it before." 22:42:35 Rin: what is it? 22:43:01 Chiku: *she went over to him, taking his hands* you believe me, dont you? 22:43:09 Keiko: *Keiko wakes up, struggling to stand up, she grabs onto the podium, lifting herself off the ground* 22:43:24 Keiko: s-sorry...I caused a scene again 22:43:27 Felix: Why don't we tell Rin your secret then Chiku? Since you were so keen to keep everyone elses. 22:43:29 Chiku: And you know who I really am, you saw last night. Tell me you know 22:43:48 Rin: of course I do! 22:43:54 Gem & Ini: "Believe it or not, Rin, you can't hide the fact of what she did." 22:44:05 Rin: I know that 22:44:13 Rin: I just want 22:44:16 Rin: to be her friend 22:44:17 Gem & Ini: "Or maybe... Chiku, did you tell him what you did?" 22:44:17 Gem & Ini: Gemalli spoke. 22:44:26 Keiko: w-what did I miss guys? 22:45:13 Gem & Ini: "Since you're oh-so-acquainted with Rin here? Did you tell him what you told me?" 22:45:29 Nobu: Mistress Chiku is a murderer /and/ a Liar *she turns to Keiko with a false surprised look* 22:45:35 Chiku: Tell me you'll forgive me. *there were tear starting to fall down her cheeks* everyone else can call me a liar! I only need you to believe me 22:45:56 Chiku: Go /away/, gem! 22:46:14 Keiko: C-Chiku? 22:46:14 Rin: *wipes away her tear* of course I will! I don't care what you did! 22:46:44 Felix: So you wouldn't care if she was the killer? 22:47:03 Felix: You wouldn't care that she murdered someone’s sibling? 22:47:05 Chiku: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! *she hugged into his chest, fully sobbing now. There was no point lying anymore* 22:47:12 Gem & Ini: "No, I won't go away. Do you want to know why?" 22:47:12 Gem & Ini: "Because, like you said.." 22:47:22 Nobu: Don't care that she brutally tortured and killed a young girl? Your standards are low, master 22:47:31 Rin: ? 22:47:35 Gem & Ini: Gemalli flickered a grin. "You needed someone to speak up in case you did something wrong, right?" 22:47:58 Gem & Ini: "Well, since you easily went ahead and slain someone, I guess now I could tell everyone here what you did?" 22:48:04 Gem & Ini: "About what happened with that one article?" 22:48:10 Chiku: *she froze* no! 22:48:37 Gem & Ini: "That this isn't your FIRST time in taking someone's life, is it?" 22:48:38 Chiku: *she let go of Rin, looking at Gemalli* no! That's not for you do share! 22:48:47 Chiku: Shut up!! 22:48:53 Gem & Ini: "Is it, Chiku?!" 22:48:54 Gem & Ini: Fuck all, she had hurt him. She had hurt Felix, but most of all she fucking broke Inirgo. 22:49:03 Gem & Ini: Fuck EVERYTHING if she was going to leave with just ONE scrap of light! 22:49:12 Monoleo Mastermind: VOTE NOW. 22:49:45 Chiku: *she covered her face, shaking her head. It was all over* 22:49:46 Gem & Ini: "I vote for Chiku. I vote for her not only because she killed Yuki, but that she also killed her little sister too!! She killed her sister because of an article she wrote!! She needs to FUCKING FACE HER SINS." 22:49:53 Rin: NO! GIVE US MORE TIME! 22:50:01 Nobu: Just thought I'd saaay *she stands at her full height grinning* 22:50:13 Felix: I vote for Chiku. Vicious liars always get what they deserve. 22:50:22 Rin: STOP! 22:50:30 Gem & Ini: "... Chiku...” Inirgo let the name slip out. 22:50:31 Chiku: *she felt everything crumble, everything she had built! it all stopped* go on, Nobu 22:50:43 Chiku: I've nothing left to lose... 22:50:58 Felix: I won't forgive you for killing Yuki, my dearest brother. 22:51:07 Chiku: -!? 22:51:13 Nobu: Mistress Chiku was drafting an article about out secrets, looks like she really was desperate, I found the rough draft in her room. 22:51:18 Keiko: *looking really upset she muttered the name softly* C-Chiku... 22:51:38 Gem & Ini: "... What..?" Inirgo looked up. Brother..? "Wait... Felix, what?" Gemalli looked to Felix. 22:52:23 Felix: Yes, Yuki was my dearest brother, I don't think that I've ever referred to him as anything else. 22:52:37 Felix: Did I ever say that Yuki was a girl? 22:52:40 Chiku: I was desperate, that's the truth. I gave Yuki to the count of five 22:52:45 Gem & Ini: "?!" 22:52:51 Gem & Ini: Gemalli looked back at Chiku. 22:52:57 Rin: n-no... 22:53:00 Gem & Ini: "Desperate..?" His voice cracked. 22:53:03 Gem & Ini: "DESPERATE FOR WHAT?" 22:53:06 Monoleo Mastermind: VOTE YOU LITTLE SHITS. 22:53:07 Chiku: She- sorry, /he/ 22:53:16 Chiku: Secrets!! 22:53:21 Nobu: Looks like you got mixed up, Chiku 22:53:26 Gem & Ini: "You fucking bitch...” Gemalli muttered. 22:53:30 Chiku: What I LIVE for! 22:53:32 Nobu: Huehuehue 22:53:43 Chiku: And just like Nobu said 22:53:46 Rin: *starts trembling* 22:53:48 Gem & Ini: "So... Y-You took away Yuki.." Inirgo looked up. "You took away Yuki for secrets? For what you get off on?" 22:53:54 Nobu: I vote mistress Chiku 22:53:57 Gem & Ini: "I fucking told you, Rin." Gemalli muttered. 22:54:05 Chiku: I had rough drafts of your secrets. 22:54:09 Keiko: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT CHIKU?!??!?! 22:54:15 Gem & Ini: "You... You're sure to burn in hell. All seven gates, Chiku. Even more.." Inirgo stated. 22:54:22 Chiku: All apart from Rin. 22:54:23 Gem & Ini: "Not even God will have mercy on you." 22:54:34 Keiko: I vote for Chiku 22:54:58 Rin: chiku... *tears form in his eyes* 22:55:09 Chiku: R-Rin? 22:55:24 Chiku: You... You told me you believed me! 22:55:27 Felix: Looks like the liar has nowhere left to run. 22:55:27 Gem & Ini: "You just never stop hurting people, don't you?" Gemalli asked with darkness in his voice. 22:55:32 Rin: I DO! 22:55:40 Trevor: I vote Chiku in case it didn't hear. 22:55:45 Nobu: You were a great assistant whilst you lasted. 22:55:56 Monoleo Mastermind: Right fuckers. 22:56:00 Rin: I BELIEVED YOU THE WHOLE WAY! AND I STILL DO! 22:56:03 Monoleo Mastermind: The murderer was in fact... 22:56:07 Monoleo Mastermind: CHIKU. 22:56:16 Chiku: ... Thanks, Nobu you went so bad yourself. 22:56:17 Monoleo Mastermind: SO NOW 22:56:21 Monoleo Mastermind: YOU DIE. 22:56:31 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's face was still as stone, but he did it. They all did. At least.. At least Yuki can rest in peace. 22:56:32 Rin: NO! *rushes over and hugs her tightly not letting go* 22:56:39 Trevor: Rest in hell you little fuck, Chiku. 22:56:48 Trevor: I hope you suffer. 22:56:57 Keiko: s-somebody hold me please.... 22:56:58 Chiku: Rin-!! 22:56:59 Gem & Ini: "Burn." came from Inirgo. 22:57:04 Rin: I won't.... you can't! *tears stream down his face* 22:57:15 Keiko: I don't think I can handle watching the execution again... 22:57:20 Chiku: *shes shocked, but she holds him tight* 22:57:22 Felix: Die. 22:57:32 Keiko: *she began to tear up, her face going pale* 22:57:33 Monoleo Mastermind: Time for the execution!! 22:57:45 Rin: I'M NOT LETTING GO! 22:57:53 Chiku: Rin, let go!! 22:57:58 Monoleo Mastermind: MOVE OR YOU DIE TOO. 22:58:01 Gem & Ini: Gemalli reached for both Felix and his brother. Inirgo grabbed onto his brother's hand. 22:58:06 Chiku: Learn from this, learn from me!! 22:58:10 Keiko: RIN *she grabbed Rin* 22:58:10 Gem & Ini: It was warmer now, at least.. 22:58:15 Gem & Ini: A tiny bit, but progress. 22:58:23 Chiku: I won't let you die for me! 22:58:29 Rin: *holds her tighter* 22:58:31 Nobu: *takes out a silk handkerchief and waves her off with a smile* 22:58:31 Felix: *Felix walked over to Keiko, and held her hand* Don't worry, just look away and you won't see a thing. 22:58:36 Monoleo Mastermind: YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO MOVE. 22:58:41 Monoleo Mastermind: 5 22:58:48 Monoleo Mastermind: 4 22:58:54 Keiko: RIN *she yanks him back* 22:58:59 Chiku: * she kisses his cheek, struggling out of h s grip* 22:59:06 Monoleo Mastermind: 3 22:59:16 Rin: NO! I! 22:59:19 Chiku: *she backs away from him* I love you. 22:59:20 Monoleo Mastermind: 2 22:59:23 Rin: I LOVE YOU! 22:59:27 Monoleo Mastermind: 1 22:59:32 Monoleo Mastermind: THAT'S IT. 23:00:54 Chiku: Think of me! I love you, Rin. Learn from this! I promise you'll live. 23:01:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Chains attatch to Chiku's legs and ankles and she is dragged to the execution chamber. 23:01:44 Rin: *dashes towards her* STOP! 23:02:02 Rin: *almost reaches for her but misses* 23:02:04 Keiko: *Keiko runs after and grabs him by the hood* [23:02:25 Chiku: *she closes her eyes tightly, steadying herself for the pain* 23:02:33 Gem & Ini: Gem and Ini walked together with the rest of the group. 23:02:50 Keiko: *she pulls him close* Rin... 23:03:54 Nobu: *still waving her off with the silk handkerchief* 23:04:04 Rin: *runs forward and starts punching the walls of the chamber* 23:04:18 Keiko: *she grips Felix's hand tightly* 23:04:54 Rin: *more and more blood dripping from his mouth* 23:04:56 Gem & Ini: Gem made his way next to Felix, while Inirgo pressed on the barrier. Not out of wanting to save Chiku, no.. But rather to spectate. 23:04:59 Keiko: RIN! 23:05:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Chiku is sat at an interview table. A robot asks her all sorts of questions, including one about her darling... Dearest... Dead... Sister. As they speak words appear on the screen behind them. "YOU KILLED ME" Chiku is forced to turn and stare at these words. As she stares behind her a Monoleo appears holding a noose. He wraps it around her neck. She is hoisted up and hung in front of her sister's words. 23:06:51 Felix: *Felix grabs Gems hand, gripping it tightly*.... 23:07:02 Gem & Ini: Gemalli returns the gesture, gripping Felix's as well. 23:07:04 Gem & Ini: "We did it." 23:07:14 Felix: Rest in peace you lying bitch. 23:07:27 Gem & Ini: Gemalli pressed his head to the glass, looking at the body. 23:07:30 Rin: *Rin is horrified at her dangling body* 23:07:33 Gem & Ini: Just like how she killed her sister. 23:07:34 Gem & Ini: Ha. 23:08:24 Keiko: *Keiko stares at Chiku's body* 23:08:48 Nobu: Well, let's hope there's no more questioning about where I keep my fruits * she turns and walks to the elevator* 23:09:19 Rin: *breaks through the wall, pulls down the rope and holds her body, his tears dripping onto her face* 23:09:27 Keiko: *she trembles, gripping at her shirt with her free hand* no no no no no no no no no no.... 23:09:41 Monoleo Mastermind: EVERYONE OUT. 23:09:46 Monoleo Mastermind: RIN YOU TOO. 23:09:54 Monoleo Mastermind: ELEVATOR NOW! 23:11:05 Nobu: *she stands in the back of the elevator, watching* 23:11:20 Gem & Ini: Looking to his brother, and then to Felix, Gemalli notioned for the two of them to go back to the elevator. 23:11:27 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded, following his brother. 23:12:52 Rin: *flashes back to his nightmare of raymond's death* I failed.... I failed again.... 23:12:56 Rin: DAMMIT!!!! 23:13:01 Felix: *Felix follows Gem* 23:13:03 Keiko: *Keiko lets go of Felix's hand and runs to Rin, she grabs him* Rin...sweetheart....please....I don't want you to be killed... 23:13:21 Rin: *sniff* *hic* 23:13:24 Keiko: I'll look after you 23:13:59 Keiko: *she holds him tightly and guides him to the elevator* 23:15:15 Rin: *looks back towards her body* I'll live.... for you... 23:15:23 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's hand tightened on Felix's. Even though he just witnessed someone's death, he felt.. Relieved, kind of. Chiku had been after him, yes.. And he felt so stupid for allowing himself to be manipulated, but at least he had Felix to keep him grounded. Rin, though.. 23:16:13 Gem & Ini: "You'll live." Inirgo spoke up, some of his old self fading back into him. It was slow, but.. It was progress. 23:17:17 Rin: *shuts his eyes tightly, blood coming out his mouth and his face coated with tears* 23:18:34 Rin: *flashbacks to when he held out his hand out to her, then to when they were walking in the hall together and then finally, to when she had kissed him* 23:23:18 Rin: Elsie.... 23:25:06 Gem & Ini: "Brother.." "Hmm?" Gemalli looked to his other half. "Yeah?" "Do you need some time..?" He looked to the author, and then back to Gemalli. "Ah, but what about you..?" "I'll be fine, I just.. I need to breathe for a bit."He reassured. Gemalli couldn't lie, he did hear a little bit of his brother coming back. "Alright. Just be back in the room, then. Okay?" "Of course." With that, Inirgo walked off, his steps now noticeable more than ghost-like. 23:26:43 Nobu: Hmm, I'll be in my room *she bows* good work everyone *she stands and wobbily makes her way down the hall* 23:27:59 Rin: *slowly walks while leaning against the wall, not bothering to wipe away his tears or blood* 23:30:13 | Edited 23:30:45 Rin: *he coughs and falls forward* ....I couldn't protect you....I'm sorry......Elsie *he hits the ground* 23:32:47 Keiko: *Keiko runs over to him, she kneels down and picks him up* R-Rin.... 23:35:10 Felix: Lets go Gemalli. *Felix walks off* 23:35:33 Gem & Ini: "Of course, Felix." Gemalli nodded, following after the author. 23:39:13 Rin: *grinds his teeth and shakes in his sleep* 23:44:34 Keiko: *Keiko picks up Rin and carries him to the cafeteria*